Fuyu no Hi
by Saphira Veera
Summary: Soon after, my life is full of Yuki-Onna. She is kind and helpful and pretty and cute and so warm, even though she is meant to be the Snow Maiden. And she is fun too. Sometimes she makes statues out of ice and lets me keep them. Blows me a frozen snowflake. And sometimes we dance in the snow, holding hands and singing like we'd never be sad again. RIKURA oneshot. Incredibly fluffy.


**A/N: **Thought the fandom needed a little drabble confession from a six-year-old Nura Rikuo. Since it's palpable that it is in his point of view, I shall not insert vocabulary words that are inappropriate for someone his age. Just an adorable, light and fluffy oneshot featuring little Rikuo and his ever present assigned (and willing) bodyguard, Tsurara.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nurarihyon no Mago nor its characters. There. Now don't sue me!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**FUYU NO HI by Saphira Veera**

I always wake up screaming. In my dreams, everything was covered in red, and I see oyaji, the terror on his face as the sword went through him and the terrifying calm look as he went down with the cursed blade. I can never forget the moment.

Oyaji oyaji oyaji. I love him so much yet I hate him. I hate him for leaving Okaa-chan to weep in despair for his death, leaving her lost among the yokais that run in our house. I hate him for leaving me. I hate him for not being here with me. I hate him that he left me father-less.

Yuki-Onna always says that we shouldn't say those things. That we should always cherish our parents, but oyaji is an exception. It is because of him because of him because of him that Okaa-chan cried.

When it was time for the funeral of my oyaji, I stood back and cried as I watched. Cried cried cried.

There was no end; no end; no end at all to my tears that fell from my eyes onto my cheeks and down upon the ground where oyaji would be buried.

Okaa-chan became quieter and often when I call to her, she doesn't reply. Sometimes I wonder whether there will come a time where she would never reply me at all. I hope there would not _ever_ come a time like that.

I am confused so confused. Why would someone marry another? How could they without promising that they would never leave each other's sides? Grown-ups are strange. I don't want to grow up. I want to be just me.

Tonight I had a dream. I am sweating; my pyjamas sticking to my skin like glue. Yuki-Onna is there right away, her soft scent covering me as she bends down and looks at me worriedly.

"There there, Waka," she cooes at me soothingly, ruffling my hair. I think I am crying, because Yuki-Onna looks wavery and splotchy like the ripples of water. I sniff.

"I hate Oyaji," I say to her, catching her cold snow-white hand in mine as she strokes my hair. "Yuki-Onna, why did he die?"

She looks at me with those hypnotizing yellow eyes, reaches forward and hugs me tightly. I let her. She smells like snow snow fresh snow. She smells good. I dig my face into the calm comforting folds of her furisode, burying myself in her scent.

"Because it is how it is, Rikuo-sama," she says softly. "But you need not worry. I am always by your side and I will protect you with my life."

Then I think I fall asleep in her arms, listening to her soft voice talking about the moon and the stars, of how they lit up the skies, of how they had saved dozens of stray men on wandering paths, of how they inspire people, and of how enchanting and beautiful they are, hanging onto the dark blanket, shrouded with soft white light. And I fall into a light slumber wondering why didn't all the stars and the moon save oyaji.

Soon after, my life is full of Yuki-Onna. When I need help, she is there, ready and determined. When I am sad, she is there to cheer me up. When I am happy, she is there to share and celebrate. When I am alone, she is there to accompany me. She is kind and helpful and pretty and cute and so warm, even though she is meant to be the Snow Maiden.

One winter day, I stand by the school gates. Oyaji used to pick me up. He always comes early and when I come running up to him, he smiles and ruffles my hair so hard it looks messy. Then he carries me and puts me on his back and we ride off, screaming kicking and laughing. We had so much fun so much fun.

Now that he is no more, Yuki-Onna has to come and pick me up. And she is fun too. Sometimes she makes statues out of ice and lets me keep them. Sometimes she catches a snowflake and blow them in ice so that it is forever covered with them, immortally beautiful. And sometimes we dance in the snow, holding hands and singing like there's no tomorrow. Like we would never ever be sad again.

And so now I stand, shifting from leg to leg as snow falls.

"Rikuo-kun!" A voice calls out in the distance and I turn to see Kana-chan, her cheerful face grinning at me. I wave and grin too.

"Are you waiting for someone?" She asks, tilting her head in curiousity. "Wakana-ji-chan is it?"

I shake my head and snow, the merest drops of them drop from my head onto the cold snowy blanket of ground.

"I am waiting for Yuki-Onna," I say to her, and smile proudly.

"Yuki-Onna...?" Kana-chan whispers back to me. "Is that not the name for the yokai woman who appears in the snow?"

I remember that is how humans view her. I nod tersely and turn away. As if on time, Yuki-Onna appears in the falling dancing snowflakes, jogging her way towards me. Her eyes have changed to a deep blue and I like it too. It suits her. Joyful and full of glee I run up to her and embrace her.

"Is that your sister, Rikuo-kun?" Kana-chan asks from behind me, her brown eyes wide and innocent.

I turn around from Yuki-Onna's arms and shake my head. I grin and point a thumb to my chest.

"This is my-" I start when Yuki-Onna interrupts me.

"I am Oikawa Tsurara," she says, smiling at Kana-chan. "You must be Kana-chan!"

Kana-chan hesitates then produces a wide smile. "Yes I am!"

A voice calls out and Kana-chan turns around. Facing us again, she says, "I have to go. Thank you again for saving me, Rikuo-kun!"

I grin and rub my head sheepishly. "You're welcome, Kana-chan!"

She nods. "Shitsurei shimasu!" And she leaves.

I turn and face Yuki - No, Tsurara. Tsurara Tsurara Tsurara. I repeat the name over again.

She bends down and smiles. "How was your day, Waka?"

I grin. "Awesome! I won today!"

She blinks. "What do you mean, Waka?"

"One of my friends told me he heard the news that Oyaji is dead. Then he mocked me saying that I haven't got a father now to - to boast about, so - No, Tsurara, don't worry! After that, I told him I didn't care, that I have made good memories with him and that now I have a lot of loving people who care about me!" I finish with a super-wide grin.

Tsurara then blinks again and laughs softly. Her laugh is so mysteriously calm and beautiful. I like her laugh. One of the gajillion things I like about her.

"I am glad you understand it now, Waka," she says, her voice all soft and warm, her blue eyes twinkling and glittering.

I nod happily. I take her hand and drag her away, walking and jumping in the snow, my boots making a soft sloshy sound.

"And then, and then!" I say excitedly, continuing today's excitement. "Kana-chan! I saved Kana-chan today!"

"Oh?" She says, a little surprised. "Was that why she thanked you before?"

I pump my head up and down furiously, walking even faster and dragging Tsurara with me. "We had free time today and the teachers allowed us to wander free in the park. I was perched on a tree - No, it was not that high, Tsurara, I promise!" I quickly exclaim, recognizing her disapproving face. I continue.

"Kana-chan was playing ball and suddenly the ball flew away, to the other side of the park, out the gates and on to the road!" I majestically exclaim, waving my gloved hands in the air.

"Oh! Isn't that just dangerous?" Tsurara says, a frown on her face. "I suppose the teachers did not allow her to retrieve the ball, am I correct? Surely not."

I shake my head. "She did. She was so...stubborn is it? Yes stubborn. She hid then ran, hid then ran, so the teachers did not see her. No one saw her going but me." I kick up snow on the ground. Our house stands a few more feet away.

"Hmm," Tsurara says, still frowning. "And then?"

I sprint a little further away into our house then slow down."I was down in one second, from the tree and came running after her. When she got the ball, she was standing too close to the road. A car came, whoosh like that! And oh oh! Just before the car came, I took Kana-chan's hand and pulled her away in time! I did it! I saved her!" I pump a fist in the cold air, waiting for Tsurara to compliment me.

Instead, there is a slightly displeased look on her face.

"Waka, that was very dangerous of you!" She says, her voice disapproving. "How can you, putting your life on the line? What if you were too late? You could have been run over! Then how -"

"I want to protect Kana-chan! I want to protect her like you do with me, Tsurara!" I shout. "If I can protect her, surely I can protect you too! Besides, wouldn't you put your life on the line to save me?" I finish defiantly, heaving in the cold air.

She stops abruptly. She blinks.

"But that is different, Waka. Protecting you is my duty and -"

"I want to be ready! I want to be strong, Tsurara. I want to be strong so that I will never ever die and let someone cry because of me. I want to protect the people I love!" I bite my lower lip to avoid the tears from coming out.

Quiet. Then Tsurara bends down and embraces me tightly.

"Of course," she whispers. I hang on to her. To her scent, to her soft suppleness, to the safe aura she always manages to emanate. "I'm sorry, Waka. It's just that... I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

I shake my head. "Didn't I just said, Tsurara? I would never ever die! I would never leave you, Tsurara!"

She laughs softly then releases me.

"Then you have to promise me you'll be careful," she murmurs. I nod furiously then drag her to the bare sakura tree near the house and sit down. She follows suit and stares at the blue-grayish skies, snowflakes waltzing in the winds.

"Someday, I will become a greater man than Oyaji," I say, trying to catch one of the snowflakes fluttering around us.

"I look forward to that day then," she whispers once more, and with a deft movement, she reaches out and gently picked out a dainty snowflake among the thousands falling. She hold it out to me, smiling.

"You will be a great leader one day, Waka," she says.

My face feels oddly hot as I beam at her.

"And you will be a good husband too," she teases me, ruffling my hair and laughing, I think at my expression, her eyes closed. "I wonder who your wife would be!"

Blink blink. I blink at her once then twice. Then I reach forward and steal a kiss on her lips, catching her unaware. Then as quick as ever, I take the snowflake she held out to me and press it on her lips.

Instead of melting, it stays in its shape. Her eyes flutter open and I jump back, snowflake in hand and grinning as she blinks in surprise.

"Waka?" She states hesitatingly, touching her lips gingerly.

"I think you already know the answer, Tsurara!" I shout to her and run back to the house, still holding my snowflake.

I leave her wondering, her fingers still lingering on her lips.

* * *

**A/N: **What did you think? Was I going over the top with the kiss? Because I'd thought it'd be uber cute if he did, you know. He could have gotten his mischevious, flirty behaviour from his father. Or his grandfather. Either one, I want to know what you thought of it!

Reviews = Love. Donate some, people!

Thank you.


End file.
